Kagome, some kind of Magic
by Destiny's Pen
Summary: Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together, and she's sick of it...she runs home vowing not to return to the feudal era...but than an old man named dumbledore turned up...what will happen? ...DracoKag
1. Accepted

Kagome stood there blazing with fury,  
"Inuyasha, you- you and her" She pointed disgustedly at kikyo, who stood there naked, wrapped in Inuyasha's arms, He had the top of his kimono off, revealing his chest.

"Kagome it's not what it looks like"  
"It's looks like a lot of things to me."  
"hmm, she's not running off this time" Kikyo said,  
"no Kikyo, I'm not , you wanna know why? Because it was only two days ago that Inuyasha told me that he LOVED me!"

"I--but--well-ii" Inuyasha stuttered, for the first time in his life he couldn't retaliate,  
"I know" Kikyo said, Kagome gasped, "But I also know, that Inuyasha still has feelings for me. Otherwise, we wouldn't be making the love you interrupted."

"Well, if that's how it is. Inuyasha , If you truly love her, then keep her"  
"keep me, I'm not a pet-"  
"oh so sorry. It's the other way around, well kikyo I hope you have fun with your-" She called him something she had never called Inuyasha before "filthy mutt" Inuyasha stared at her in utter shock,

"Kagom-"

"Inuyasha , sit!" Inuyasha crashed into the ground, he slowly lifted his head, "argh, Kago-"  
"I HATE YOU!" She spun around , sprinting as fast as she could away from the shocked couple. _I'll leave, I've had it with this place , no more demons, no more fighting, no more wars…no more Inuyasha! _

Kagome stormed into her house,  
"Hey sis, your back" Sota said, She pushed past him

"Mum I was to leave!" She said, directly to her mother.  
"What?"  
"I don't want to stay here I have to get out of here as soon as possible!"  
"But Kagome why?"  
"It's complicated I can't explain it, but I Must leave!"  
"No Kagome, you can't this is our home, what about school, and granpa, he loves this shrine, we all do"  
"You can stay here, it's me who has to leave .I can't stay here, if you don't let me go , I'll run away, anything to get away!!!"  
"okay Kagome, calm down."  
"whoa, sis, what's the problem?" Kagome took a deep breath, her head was hurting. Inuyasha was coming, somehow she knew.  
"No, kagome!"  
"What?"  
"kagome, your not leaving that's final."

"I'm going, then you can't stop me" She ran towards the door, sliding it open. Only to find stood there an old man. He wore a long purple clock, and a pointed hat. Her had an extremely long beard that was tucked into his belt. "erm, excuse me, she said, aiming to walk past him, But he didn't move"  
"Kagome, I presume?" Her eyes widened, in shock.  
"How do you know my name?"

"Please, go back inside. Go up to your room and pack." _How does he know, _"I would like to speak with your mother?"  
"erm okay, this way" Kagomes mum had just reached the hallway,  
"KAGOM-" she yelled, but stopped once she saw the old man.  
"erm mum, this is-" she looked at the old man,  
"I am professor dumbledore, pleased to meet you, Mrs Higurashi" _is he a little old to be a teacher?.  
_"erm, sorry but we are a little busy at the mo-"  
"this will only take a moment, there is something I must explain, to you. Kagome, will you please go to your room, and prepare" he said, _does he mean pack?_ She saw the meaningful look in his eyes. She turned hurrying up the stairs into her, room. Pulling out her back pack she began filling in with things she reckoned she'd need.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked down the stairs, holding her backpack. Professor Dumbledore, her Mum, Grandpa and Sota we're all waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Her mum, quickly hugged her.  
"Kagome, we haven't got much time so I shall make this quick. Even though you are the reincarnation of the priestess, kikyo, you have your own soul too"  
"what do you mean?"  
"with every reincarnated person, a new soul grows it is joined with kikyo soul but if someone were to take it out, you'd be exactly like kikyo. But your not the same as kikyo-"  
"wait, I'm confused, so even though I'm the reincarnation, I'm not fully kikyo. Wait does this happen with everyone?  
"well not with humans"  
"what do you mean?"  
"Will must hurry, I'll make this simple for you kagome, you are half priestess, half witch."  
"half what!"

"I run a school for witchcraft and wizardry, hog warts, I am the headmaster. You have been accepted to join, this is extremely rare, seeing as students join as first years, but I've only recently heard about you,"  
"where's this school"  
"England" Kagome was gob smacked, her a witch, it wasn't to shocking seeing as she seen weirder things, I.e. a hair demon. But it was still a shock  
"erm, I don't speak English though"  
"a simple charm and you will speak perfect English, accent included"  
"oh ok"  
"It's your choice Kagome, but please hurry do you wish to stay or go." he stepped towards the door,  
"erm…" _Not to much pressure, okay stay and confront Inuyasha live with haunting days of reminders of them to, but still can visit Miroku, Sango and Shippo or leave, go to England, learn magic, plus demons wont be attracted to it from that far. Erm…  
"_Kagome!!" came a recognisable voice _,oh no! _she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha climbed out of the well,  
"Kagome!!" he ran out of the shrine, "Kagome, please!!" He ran towards her house, then stopped . As an old man, wearing a purple cloak, and a pointing hat, His white beard, tucked into his belt. _who's this old guy?_ he thought, then his eyes widened as he saw kagome come out after him, holding her large yellow backpack, and a suitcase. "Kagome!" he yelled, running towards her.  
The old man looked at him, Kagome said something to the old man, looking extremely impatient. The old man grabbed her arm, Inuyasha leaped into the air. "KAGOME!" he yelled, crashing into the ground. He looked up, _Where did she go? _he had landed where they were standing. He spun around , no one was there. They had vanished. He looked at the house, _did they go inside?_ He went towards the door, just as her was about to open it . Repelled backwards. "A Barrier, hmm I'll fix that," he pulled out his tetsusaiga, In a matter of second it was glowing red. He ran forward slicing at the barrier, but a second before he had touch it, he was flung backwards like a ragged doll. "what the heck is with this thing?" he said,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Dumbledore, stood next to Kagome,

"This is king cross station? You been on a train before haven't you?"  
"Yes"

"good, here is your ticket. I will be going now, I have some matter I must deal with."  
"oh ok, hey wait, you were gonna do that spell to make me speak English"  
"I already have" Kagome blinked, then he was gone. _erm, okay, right let's see where do I have to go, platform nine and three quarters, okay, so that's…hey wait, what platform nine and three what? There's not such thing. Well, maybe there is one in England. _She made her way through the crowds towards the platforms. _okay, platform 1...2...3...4...5..6...7...8...9... _She look around _nope no platform nine and three quarters. I knew it's a stupid joke my mum made up, that old man was probably a stupid actor. But then again, how can an actor get me all the way, to that place…erm what was it called…diagon alley! In a split second. Maybe I should ask someone. _She looked around, and noticed a tall boy, with blonde hair, talking to a man, with long blonde hair, most probably his father.  
"Draco, I expect to see your grades increase. You have received the lowest grade in the whole of the Malfoy generation ,prove that you are not a disgrace for once."  
"yes, father" the boy replied, with an extreme British accent. The man spun and walked off, The boy turned angrily, Kagome stepped forward,  
"erm excuse me?" He glanced at her,  
"what?" He said, looking at her spitefully,  
"erm, do you know how to get to platform nine and three quarters?" his expression softened, he grinned  
" Oh your a witch, erm just walk through there" he pointed at the column ,  
"where?"

"walk through it" She stared,  
"your kidding me right"  
"look just follow me, he took her arm, her pushed his trolley through the wall, and slowly pulling her with him, walked through it. She couldn't help letting out a shriek as she walked through the wall, she covered her eyes. Letting the guy named Draco lead her.

"You can open you eyes were through" Slowly she peeked through her fingers and sighed.

"Thanks, erm…Draco is it?" He nodded " I'm kagome"

"ok, I have to go find my friends, see ya around Kagome" She waved at him, she looked around, checking out her soon-to-be schoolmates, lots of kids were carrying owls.

"look it's Harry potter" She turned noticing a group of girls, giggling excitedly.

"oh my god, he is sooo cute!" Kagome looked at what they were drooling for. A boy with mess up hair, that stuck up at the back. And glasses walked along,

"he's not that cute" She said aloud, the girls who must've have heard turn to face her,

"are you kidding?"

"that's Harry potter" they giggled at mentioning his name.  
"wow, really, why would I care?" Their jaws dropped,  
"Your weird,"

"total freak"

"loser"  
"that's coming from girls who giggle at the name Harry Potter," Harry turned after hearing his name.

the girls noticed this and starting smoothing there hair.

"hah, pathetic"

"whatever, you probably don't know any fit guys"

"you probably don't even have a boyfriend"

"yeah I do, actually" Inuyasha flickered into her mind,_ no why I'm I thinking of that jerk!_

"really where is he?"

"erm, well he's …he's erm-"

"Right here" Someone put their arm around her, she looked to see who it was, …_Draco_. He winked at her, then looked sexily at the already drooling girls. _Wow, he's good…better play along_.  
"Uh huh," She returned a sexy look. Draco blinked, _Damn, she's fit!!_,

"I've got to go" he said seductively, he leaned towards her ear, even though he whispered , it was extremely audible,  
"See ya, sexy" She felt a hand slap her backside, she hid her look of annoyance, that had reminded her a little too much of Miroku, _oh, he's gonna pay for that._ she folded her arms at the girls, who looked about ready to worship her.  
"You are so lucky"

"mega-lucky"  
"you don't know how lucky you are!!" She laughed and made her way towards the train.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heya thanks for reading, hope you like this, please review, more will come soon!


	2. Friendship

"Look likes Dracos nicked your fan-club Harry" Ron said grinning "I'd like a fan club, either that, or Draco's new chick, did you see her, man she was hot!" they heard a voice behind them, that made them grin,

"You boys are so simple minded"

"Hermione!"

"Hey guys, was it me or did I just hear that Draco has a new girlfriend"

"Yeah, a new girl, too old to be a first year, but I've never seen her before,"

"She might be a transfer student"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear, Dumbledore has been collecting, some transfer students."

"If they're as fit as Draco chick, then I am personally gonna go up to Dumbledores, and thank him" Ron said, Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
"come on, let's get a compartment"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked along the train, checking the compartments, all of them were full so far. She opened one, It was full of boys, They looked at her

"sorry, I was looking for an compartment."

"There's no room, but you could sit on my lap if you want" One said winking, _eww _she thought

"No I'd rather not…sit there" She closed the door, She continued to walk along, finding, no empty compartments. Finally reaching the last one, she noticed someone standing at the door.

"Ugh as if that's going to be free" she said to herself, walking forward. She heard angry voices,

"No Malfoy we're not going to move,"

"There's no where else to sit"

"Then stand" Kagome stepped forward,

"Erm, hey Draco."

"Hey, Kagome"

"Hey, is that compartment free?"

"It's got room, but some people wont let me sit in it, I suppose people wouldn't really want to sit there, might get bit by a weasel"

"Or a ferret" came a girl voice,

"Shut up mud blood"

"Back off ,Malfoy"

"Oh I see, potters, protecting the mud blood, oh wait you would, seeing as you had a filthy mud blood for a mother!" The boy Kagome noticed who was named Harry potter leaped out of the compartment, pinning Draco to the wall by his throat. Kagome instinct was to say "sit" but she remembered that it wasn't Inuyasha she was dealing with. A bushy haired girl, hurried out of the compartment,

"no Harry, he's not worth it."

"Come on Harry calm down," came the first voice she had heard, she saw who it was, it was a red haired boy, with lots of freckles. She stared at the two boys, their Immature argument, reminded Kagome of Inuyasha and his brother Sesshoumaru. Kagome rushed forward shoving Harry into the compartment, where he fell against the window.

"For gods sake, you don't go causing fights over little things" Draco smirked, then she spun to face him,

"And you don't go insulting peoples parents Draco!" He winced,  
"I can't believe how immature you are! So stupid for guys your age" the bushy haired girl grinned

grinned,

"Finally I found someone with common sense, I'm Hermione" she said grinning. Kagome smiled,  
"Hi do you mind if we sit here, everywhere else is full."

"No problem, you don't mind _do you_ guys?" the red head who was staring at Kagome, shook his head, Harry who was still glaring at Draco hesitated but shook his head. Kagome tucked her bags away in the storage compartment whilst the others sat down. Kagome look at the spaces, it so happened there was not enough room for her to sit, Draco was sitting next to Hermione who had an orange cat between them, that didn't look like it was going to move any time soon, and between Harry and the red headed boy was a caged, which held a snowy white owl.

"Ahh, man, now where am I going to sit!"  
"Why don't you just stand?"

"I'm haven't sat down in a while, and I'm not gonna stand for the whole train journey, I'd rather sit on someones lap." Ron looked hopeful, But Kagome felt two hands, grab her hips and placed her on his lap.  
"Gee thanks Draco... glad you take my words seriously." she said sarcastically

"Your welcome,"

"Your clothes are different,"

"They're my old school clothes, it's become my personal costume really" _well at least when I was with Inuyasha._ She thought, She mentally pinched herself for thinking about him.

"Wow, I'd like a costume that would describe me"

"Maybe a Halloween mask would be an Improvement"

"Shut up Malfoy"

"A ferret costume would suit you" Harry said, Draco growled. Kagome cut in

"Okay let stop this before things get ugly"

"too late" Draco muttered, only to have Kagome elbow him. Kagome and Hermione talked, Kagome learned that the Boy with Red hair and freckles name was Ron. They had been going to hogwarts for four years. During conversation , Harry pushed his fringe back, revealing a lightning-bolt shaped scar,

"Oh, wow"

"oops"

"That scar where did you get it? A fight? A Car crash? Is it a birth mark?"

"Close" Ron said, Kagome looked confused,  
"I received it at birth"

"How?" Ron, Hermione and Harry all exchanged looks.  
"Oh sorry, is it private?"

"Well, not really" Ron muttered

"Potter, got attacked by some really dark wizard, nickname you-know-who as a baby, he got a scar, you-know-who disappeared. Now he's all famous because of it" Draco said, The three glared at him.

"Actually, that's not the full story!"  
"Draco, are you jealous of him because he got attack by a dark wizard, or the fame?" Kagome asked,

"Me jealous of potter? As if, I offered to be friends with him in the first year, he refused to be with the weasel," Ron growled "and fame, well, nope I could definitely score with more chicks than potter ever could"

"Draco, you can't offer someone friendship, you have to be friendly to become friends"

"feh, whatever!" Kagome frowned, that 'feh' was to similar. She turned to face the others.

"So is okay for me to know the full story?" Ron shrugged,

"She's gonna find out at school anyway, might at well tell her the real version or else she'll hear some crazy version, that some loser made up"

"I can't be bothered to explain, Hermione-"

"Yeah, Yeah I know" Hermione explained to Kagome, from the beginning up to there last year. Kagome listened intently, Draco also listened though he tried not to show it. But they all could tell he was. Finally Hermione finished,

"Oh my, so Voldemort, " Ron and Draco Winced at the name "Killed Harry's parents"

"Yep" Harry said, Kagome suddenly elbowed Draco's ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"How Can you insult someones dead parents, that's cruel Draco"

"What…Like I care me and Potter have bad history"

"Come on, Draco what if someone insulted your parents"

"Leave it, Kagome"

"But Dra-"

"I said _leave_ it" he snapped. She sat there shocked, but as she was about to say something back, she heard a tapping against the window pane. They all looked, flying desperately next to the window, was a grey owl"

"Wow, look another owl!" She exclaimed,

"Quick Ron, open the window" Ron got up and opened to the window, the owl swooped in, landing on Kagomes lap.  
"Aww, look it likes me" She said happily.  
"There's a letter" Kagomes spotted the letter, and took it off.  
"Wow, owl mail"  
"Exactly"

"Read it!" Kagome opened the letter and began to read aloud.

"_Dear Kagome,_

_We all miss you already,_

_This owl is our new pet,_

_Courtesy of Dumbledore._

_Write back soon,_

_Love mum"_

"Aw, your mum sounds nice" Hermione said,  
"Thanks"  
"Who's Inuyasha?" Draco asked,

"Huh? What?"

"It says _'p.s Inuyasha has not been able to get into the house, he doesn't know where you are, thankfully. Grandpa says he has returned to the feudal era'_ What's that about?"

"Erm, Inuyasha is…erm…he a …dog… he tends to get into peoples house and mess up the furniture, last week it was my bedroom,"

"and the feudal era"

"is…erm…a …shop! Yeah, an old antic shop that wasn't very good business and got shut down, it hasn't been knocked down yet."

"What about-"

"Anything off the trolley dears?" came a sweet voice, of an old woman pushing a trolley full of sweets.  
"wow, you get sweets delivered" They all got up and bought some sweets. Somehow when they went to sit back down, Kagome ended up back on Draco's lap. "Chocolate frog, mm yummy, ahh it moved, ahh!" Kagome shrieked as the frog leap out of the open window.

"Check the card"

"Dumbledore, I met him!"

"He was my first card to,"

"He's gone, does everything around here move"

"with a little bit a magic" After Hermione finished her share of sweets she stood up.

"Come on, Ron let's go do our rounds"

"Rounds?" Kagome asked,

"We're prefects" Hermione looked at Draco then shook her head, "As if he'd work" she muttered, Ron looked hesitantly at Harry to Draco.

"er, Hermione are you sure we should?"

"Don't worry I'll protect them from each other" Hermione grinning , she pulled Ron out of the compartment. With a moan from Draco, Kagome jumped into Hermiones seat with her owl. She decided not to return letter until she got back to school. Crookshanks leaped onto Harrys lap. His eyes turned to the bird, He licked his laps. The owl however was not disturbed, infact the owl stared back. Crookshanks to away, _the bird that killed the cat, ha!!_Kagome thought. She looked up at Harry,  
"Harry what that's badge?" Harry looked down to his Red and gold badge.

"It's my Quidditch captain badge,"

"Kwidditch?"

"q-u-i-d-d-i-t-c-h"

"oh ok," She nodded, "what's that?" Harry grinned, and began explaining about quidditch, when he was explaining about the different balls used in quidditch Kagome yawned.

"Sorry, Harry I'm a little tired, I've had a rough day, mind if I take a nap?"

"Go ahead, no good being sleepy during the sorting,"

"ok" She leaned against the window and shut her eyes, because this was an airplane and this was a bumpy old train, her head received many bumps against the window pane.

"No way, can I sleep on something this bumpy"

"you could always try my lap" Draco said,

"window! t'is good" She said, leaning against it again, Then that hit a big bump, "'I'll take you up on that offer" She laid her head, onto his lap. Closing her, eyes.

"Draco"

"yes"

"No fighting" He didn't reply, "Draco!"

"Okay!"

"Good" she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo, I hoped you liked that, Kagome makes new friends, yay!!! Please review, Should i put in a sorting song or not, cause i tried making one up...it sucked...so if you have any sorting songs, or ideas then please do tell!!!


	3. Sorted

Hey peeps sorry it took so long, i was reminded about it when someone threatened me to write more in the reviews. Thanks...I'm a litle freaked but cheers i got to typing :) Kagome is a little mean to Pansy, but come on girls what a bitch!! I hate Pansy!! okay bye :)

P.s. REVIEW OR PERISH!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome watched in horror, as Naraku, gripped Inuyasha's dead body with his tentacle._

"_No, Inuyasha!" She screamed, Naraku laughed, He lifted his other tentacles, each holding the dead body of someone she loved. 'Mum, Grandpa, sota, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, No INUYASHA!' she thought._

"_watch Kagome, as I devour the head of your pitiful lover!" He revealed his dagger sharp teeth, and slowly brought Inuyasha's head closer to his jaws._

"_NOOO, INUYASHA, INUYASHA, INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

She sat up, beads of sweat dripping from her chin.

"Kagome" She jumped up,

"huh? Oh sorry, just a bad dream"

"A bad dream, Kagome, you were screaming"

"okay a really, really bad dream," she sat down.

"about the dog,"

"huh?"

"You were screaming, Inuyasha"

"Oh yeah," Kagome placed her head into her hands.

"Ron, get rid of the people outside," Hermione said, Ron stood up and walked outside, you could hear his voice.

"okay, okay nothing to see, go back to your compartments. Hurry up, you too midget, before you get stepped on" Kagome laughed, she felt something light on her lap. She look into the golden eyes of her owl,

"Hey lil guy, I haven't named you yet, have I?" The owl stared, at her, _He's got the same colour eyes as Inuyasha, _The Owl cocked it's head, as though it was responding to her thoughts, _No, your too cool to be Inuyasha, Inuyasha would be freaking out if I started screaming, Why? Because he cares, pff! As if, nope he'll probably be worried about his bloody sensitive ears. She look at the owls feather, a light grey, similar to Inuyasha hair, Your too beautiful to be Inuyasha, Inuyasha cute, but not beautiful. What should I call you then, hmm, Your eyes, they remind me of…Sesshoumaru. Infact everything about you reminds me of Sesshoumaru. _

"It's decided," She said

"What's decided,?" asked Ron who had entered the room.

"You shall be named, Sesshoumaru" She scratched his head, as the others stared in bewilderment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat on his knees, in Kaede's hut staring Dazedly into space as Shippo yelled at him.  
"Inuyasha why did you have to make Kagome angry? You great buffoon, get off your butt and go get her, Inuyasha stop being an idiot"

"Shippo, stop it" Miroku said,

"Why?"

"Inuyasha doesn't seem to be quite himself" He explained, "If this were the usual argument, between him and kagome. He would be violently defending himself against your insults. But he isn't responding to your anger. Obviously something must be troubling him deeply"

"Wow, Miroku I knew he was acting strangely but I hadn't interpreted it that much"

"Why thank you Sango" He began to move his hand towards her rear, but she grabbed his hand and twisted it.

"What do you thinks troubling him?" she let go, he rubbed his hand a little,

"Something about Kagome"

"Well duh!" Shippo said, "Hey Inuyasha what's wrong with Kagome and you-"Inuyasha stood up,

"I couldn't break it" He muttered,

"Break what?" Sango asked,

"t-the barrier"

"What barrier?"

"That old man, he's not human"

"who?"

"extremely strangely dressed"

"Who?"

"His hair almost as silvery white as mine"

"Face it, we're not going to get through to him" Shippo said,

"looks like it" Sango agreed,

"I have to talk to Sota" Inuyasha said,

"Who's Sota?" Inuyasha suddenly ran out of Kaede's hut, the others followed,

"Kilala" Sango yelled, but the twin-tail had already transformed. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all jumped onto her. .Following Inuyasha as he sprinted towards the bone-eaters well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome stood up as the train stopped, Hermione and Ron already left to help out the first years"

"See you later Kagome" Harry said,

"Bye ," Draco looked at her. Kagome remembered something, suddenly she slapped Draco.

"What was that for?"

"For slapping my backside, I appreciate you helping me out, but you went a little too far" He grinned cheekily,

"Most girls would've killed to be in your place today"

"I'd rather die than go through it again" She said Grinning

"Come on"

"Wait, what about our bags?"

"Leave them here"

"But wh-"

"they get taken to Hogwarts separately"

"Oh ok" She was reluctant to leave her bag unsupervised. But followed him anyway. Kagome stepped off of the train in her new school uniform.

"Wow, I can see the school, oh my god, it's huge!" Draco laughed, she followed him towards the carriages, then she stopped, she stared at a black horse with skin so tight she could see it's bones, it's had black wings and no eyes.

"What is that?" She said,

"Huh? What?" Draco asked,

"Those horses of doom thingy's?"

"Oh you must be able to see those Thestrals, the things you can see, when you've seen someone die"

"Oi, Draco!" Yelled a dark haired boy,

"Hey Blaise!"

"DRACOOOO!" A girl shrieked, Kagome watched as Draco was bowled over by a girl with a face like one of those pug dogs (like the talking one in men in black)

"Hi pansy" He said annoyed,

"Hey Draco, oh my god, I missed you sooo much. Summer was so boring, why didn't you reply to any of my letters, where were you on the train?"

"Pansy, can you get off of me, I can't breath" Pansy jumped up.

"Sorry Draco" Kagome didn't see what happened next. Hermione had grabbed her and was dragging her towards a carriage.

"Come on, ride with us" Kagome sat next to Harry,

"Erm…do any of you see those" She pointed to the Thestrals,

"I can" Harry said,

"Horrible aren't they"

"You get used to them"

"Hah, I glad I can't see them, the thought of something you can only see when you've seen snuff it, is really fre-"Ron was cut off by a slap on the back of his head by Hermione. Kagome laughed, she was glad she had already made new friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha jumped into the well. Kilala landed, they rushed towards the well.

"Ahhh, how are we meant to find out what he's doing now!"

"Shippo, how do you know we can't go down there?" Sango asked him,

"Erm, well I feel down there and didn't go through"

"Did you have the sacred jewel shard?"

"Yes"

"oh" Sango stopped her questioning,

"But what were you wishing for?" Miroku asked,

"That Kagome would come back"

"I see, well…" He pulled out a shard,

"Remember those shards Kagome gave us for our own personal use." They pulled out their shards, Sango shook her head.

"I'm saving mine for Kohaku"

"But shards are not for a one time usage, Shippo you're a Demon, I'm a monk, and Sango…seeing as you grew up were the Sacred Shikon jewel originated from…you should have some power" He placed his shard in between his hands in a prayer position. A few seconds later the shard began to glow through his fingers. He jumped into the well.

"Miroku!" Sango and Shippo yelled, but when they looked into the well he had disappeared ,

"Okay, let's follow suit" Sango said, repeating Miroku's actions she jumped into the well with Kilala on her shoulder, Shippo did the same joining the two in Kagomes world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked into the entrance hall, only to be greeted by a woman with glasses and a emerald green robe.

"Kagome Higuraishi?"

"Yes?" _She seems strict!_ She thought

"Please wait here for the first years, and other transfer student's"

"Yes, Mame" She waved goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione. She stood there whilst the woman named Professor McGonagall explained her schedule.

"Some first, second, third and fourth year books will be sent to your room for you too study and hopefully catch up with." Kagome noticed the other foreign students join them, unfortunately none seemed Japanese. Finally the first year joined them, seeming extremely small: some of them were smaller than Sota .

"Wait here please" McGonagall said, the first years whispered amongst themselves.

"My brother told me we have to wrestle and troll"

"I was told it was a dragon" Kagomes eyes widened, she should've brought her arrows. She wasn't prepared to fight a troll, let alone a dragon. Professor McGonagall return,

"You may come in now, we're ready for you" They followed her into a giant, beautiful hall, with no ceiling, just a beautiful night sky, with floating candles, and four tables. Another had a particular colour and animal decoration, Red and a lion, Green and a snake, Blue and a eagle, Yellow and a badger. Kagome grinned with relief as she spotted at the front of the hall a simple stall and a hat. When they reached the front, Kagome noticed everyone staring at the hat so she stared at it to, all of a sudden it began to sing.

Kagome stared utterly shocked, _A singing hat…._

It was singing about the school the four houses, She look at Harry, Ron and Hermione they were sitting on the table with Red badges with lions on them. Wonder which house that is? Slytherin is obviously the table with the green snakes badges. She noticed Draco sitting there, he was glancing constantly in her direction and grinning.

_Griffindor,_

_Those of brave heart._

_Brave heart…._Kagome thought _Which animals bravest, Lion of course… so Harry, Hermione and Ron are in Griffindor. _Kagome silently hoped that she would be with them. She felt her head bobbing side to side in tune with the song. A few students were looking at her so she stopped blushing. She looked over at Draco, who was still grinning at her. The smirk on his face disturbed her a little, she raised her brow at him before looking away. _This one might turn into a stalker!!_ She thought worriedly.

_I'll read into your every thought,  
now put me on your head and I will sort._

The hat finished, Everyone applauded. Kagome clapped. Not as hard as the first year though. She had seen stranger things before. But the school was pretty freaky, Kagome had noticed that the [paintings were clapping to. McGonagall stepped forward, and began talking the hall silenced.  
"Okay first, we shall sort the transfer students…"She opened a scroll. "Adarischka, Medalina" _wow…_ Kagome thought when she heard the name, A short girl with blonde hair walked forward shyly. The hat was placed on her head. Kagome watched intrigued for a few seconds then jumped at the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table with the yellow badger banner above it filled with applause. Kagome looked around at the transfer students, there was only four of them, including her. "Kenopakun, Pim" An assai girl walked forward .  
"RAVENCLAW!" The table with the blue eagle banner cheered. "Higurashi, Kagome" Kagome gulped, _Here it goes…_She walked forward and sat on the stool. She felt all eyes on her. The hat was placed on her head. Suddenly a voice could be heard inside her skull.  
_**Well…you're a difficult one…no not Ravenclaw…not smart enough…**_Kagome's jaw dropped a little offended. _**…Not Hufflepuff…Very Brave…filled with Love yes…wait…what's this? **_The hat paused, causing Kagome to Panic a little, _**an evi…**_ "SLYTHERIN!!!" Kagome saw Harry, Ron and Hermione Gasp. The Slytherin table was cheering, especially Draco. Kagome stood disappointed, and walked over to the table. She looked up. A green banner, a snake_…cunning?_ The hat had said so in the song. _Me_. She sat next to Draco.  
"You could act a little more pleased?" Draco said,  
"Yeah, Sorry I was thinking about something" She looked at her empty golden plate. She didn't hear what Dumbledore said but suddenly the plates were filled with food, "Wow that's amazing!!" She whispered.  
"Hee-llo!" Someone said,  
"Hmm…"She said looking around. There was a pug-faced girl called pansy. Kagome blinked, she remembered when she walked in, that she had seen Pansy shove a little girl onto the floor, in order to get her out of her way.  
"Hel-lo My- Na-me I-is Pan-sey, How-are-yo-ou?" Kagome blinked, she realised being a foreign person people, were bound to think she couldn't speak English. Kagome looked at Pansy,  
"Ohio Gozaimous, Daijoubu?" Pansy blinked,  
"I-no-under-stan-d"  
"I don't expect you too" Pansy gasped, Draco grinned. "I'm Japanese not retarded!"  
She said, The table burst into laughter. She grinned, Pansy blushed. Kagome looked at Draco who winked at her. Then Kagome dug into her food, _Slytherin doesn't seem so bad _She thought.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo crawled out of the well, "Wow so this is what Kagome's home looks like…"  
"No I think this is just the shrine" Sango said, opening to the door.  
"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked,  
"Maybe we should ask someone?"

"let's try that modern building?" Miroku said, They walked towards the door. Miroku knocked on the door.  
"What are you doing?" Shippo asked,  
"Kagome tells me to knock on the tree when she's changing clothes, so I thought I should it with the door." Slowly the door half-opened. A woman appeared,  
"Hello Mame, I was just wondering do you happen to know a girl named Kagome?"  
"Why yes, she's my daughter, by chance is your name Miroku?"  
"Yes…"  
"Quick all of you in." They hurried inside. "I'll explain everything to you" She said leading them to the living room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a little shorter than before but oh well. Oh well. GO Kagome! Go Kagome! woot! ha!

REVIEW!!!! Cheers ...x


End file.
